


As If You Have A Choice

by leobrat



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If You Have A Choice

When Elena falls asleep, Caroline turns over to check on Bonnie. She’s still awake, and staring right at her. It’s a little creepy, but shit has just gotten kind of creepy between them in the last couple of months in general.

It’s not hard for a vampire to be still, which is something new for her, since she was always on-the-go, always reaching for something more when she was alive. She lets Bonnie concentrate. Caroline hears her friend’s voice, but she hasn’t opened her mouth.

 _Can we save her?_

Bonnie is practicing. Caroline takes her hand under the covers, squeezes tight.

 _I’ll die again trying._


End file.
